Azimar
Daelaam : Nerazim |job=Dark templar Prelate |family= }} Azimar is a Dark Templar prelate. Azimar dresses as a Lenassa warrior and used a warp blade in combat, at least before he lost his right hand. Biography Project Gestalt Azimar was on good terms with former high templar Muadun. The two protoss were able to act cordially despite the historic antagonism between the Khalai and Nerazim. Azimar wished for Muadun to return to the ranks of the Templar, insisting that the terrans and zerg remained as threats to the protoss and pointing out that members of his Khalai Caste were disappearing. However, Muadun would not be swayed. Muadun was kidnapped by Gestalt Zero, the test subject of Project Gestalt, and painfully experimented upon by Doctor Stanley Burgess. During one experiment, Muadun was able to enter the Khala and call upon his brethren. Azimar led the response, which destroyed the project, but too late to save Muadun's life. He gave orders that Muadun's body be brought back to his people. Gestalt Zero, freed from his neural inhibitor, accompanied the protoss back.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The Voice in the Darkness Some time later, Azimar was leading a warband of Dark Templar when they detected a tainting of the Void from half a sector away. The source was located on a barren world orbiting the dead star KL-2. The warband discovered xel'naga ruins and a complex built there by the Moebius Foundation. Azimar's colleague, Xy'tal, said the terrans deserved to die for interfering with things they did not understand, but Azimar felt that no one deserved such a fate. One of the scouts, Jarzul, revealed that he had found the brutally slain bodies of about half the researchers when he was swiftly killed. Azimar and Xy'tal rushed to avenge him, while the rest of the Dark Templar sealed the area off. The duo encountered Hassan, formerly a Moebius Foundation researcher, but now a creature converted by an evil entity. Azimar tried to distract it while a cloaked Xy'tal ambushed it, but it sensed him and a vicious battle ensued. Hassan taunted the protoss while he injured Xy'tal. The protoss warriors cut off Hassan's hand, only for the hand to grab Azimar by the throat. While wrestling with the hand, it dissolved; meanwhile, Hassan had expelled a noxious substance onto Xy'tal. As Xy'tal reeled, Hassan jumped on Azimar and tried to take over his mind, but Azimar was able to stab him to death. The body dissolved as the entity taunted him, saying it had many minions. Xy'tal convinced Azimar to attack immediately, instead of waiting for reinforcements. Azimar revealed to his warband what he knew of the creature—it was a vast ancient and evil creature, imprisoned in this place. Its special powers enabled it to convert and then feed on the essence of creatures who fell for its tricks. The Dark Templar could resist it with their mental powers, but these were not infallible, and it was imperative that the warband hold onto their identities and not be swayed by the creature's influence. The warband fought their way into the ruins, slaying all the converted minions there, until they reached the final chamber. Within they found the last minion, Morrigan. She offered to make the protoss her honored harbingers, but Azimar said none of the warband would listen to her. He was wrong. Xy'tal had been converted, and he and Azimar fought. During the battle, the entity, speaking through Morrigan, stated how it had fooled Xy'tal. Azimar told Xy'tal to fight off the influence, but was only able to reach him after being severely wounded; Xy'tal even cut off Azimar's right hand before listening to reason. The newly freed Xy'tal then slew Morrigan. The entity emerged and began slaying the warband. Azimar, who had fallen to the ground, told Xy'tal that he could regain his honor by emitting his energies into the Argus crystal which acted as the lock to the entity's prison, which would either imprison the creature again or destroy it and Xy'tal. Azimar took the rest of the warband out and into shuttles, avoiding the massive explosion. Later, a large protoss force investigated the KL-2 system. No trace of the entity was found. However, it had survived and taunted Azimar with its long-range telepathy, using an image of Xy'tal's face.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. References Category:Protoss characters in Frontline Category:Nerazim characters